Ships Have Sailed
by Shadythief
Summary: The student's of Beacon might have a lot to worry about in the future, but for now, the things the worry about most are each other. A series of one-shots and shorts featuring the most loved Ships in RWBY, this change of pace might just be what the Doctor ordered.
**Heyo! So this is just a little side thing I'll be working on, while I write my other major stories. If you like what you read, I'd suggest checking them out!**

 **Alright, obvious advertising aside, I won't keep you. Read on!**

* * *

Blake's eyes flew open as she shot out of bed, a silent scream on her tongue. She narrowly missed the bunk above her, head stopping just short of the wooden base. Her heart raced, beating out of her chest. She panted rapidly, her golden eyes darting at every shape in the bedroom. She blinked a few times, shaking her head with a frustrated grunt.

"Not again…"

Every night, without fail, she would have the same dream. More of a nightmare really. It always began with her childhood, the horrors she'd had to witness as a Faunas. Memories from the Schnee Dust Company's mines and work stations, where the government turned a blind eye to poor work conditions and…questionable conduct.

Blake didn't blame Weiss for her family, she knew the girl would be shocked and mortified to learn about it, but Blake really wasn't ready to share the details with anyone. It had been a hard time…

Then Adam had come, like a hero in one of her books. He'd rescued her, taught her how to fight and showed her how to make a difference. Blake had idolized him, revered him as her savior. She reluctantly admitted she'd grown feelings for him as she got older, the man everything she'd wanted to be. A fighter. A voice for the Faunas. Free.

Of course, that didn't last either. Blake eventually learned that Adam wasn't nearly as golden inside, and as she saw more and more of the darkness he carried inside him, the more afraid she became. It took her years to gather the courage to run away from him. She worried about if he found her, and what he might do…

That was always how the nightmare ended. Adam finding her, hurting her. Each time it was slightly different, the way he would do it. Sometimes they fought and he ended up injuring her. Other times she didn't even get a hit in, and Adam essentially walked over her. Occasionally, someone else would be there as well, always ending up hurt by Adam.

Blake's breathing was still erratic, but she'd calmed down enough to realize she wasn't dreaming anymore. She looked around the dark room, eyes wide. Two of team RWBY's beds were empty, as Weiss and Ruby were having a small party in JNPR's room. Or something. Blake hadn't really caught much of Ruby's fast words, but she'd been too tired to stay up and socialize.

Of course, she wasn't completely alone. Yang had been complaining about her usual bed, the bunk above Blake. She'd said the bed wobbled, which always made it difficult to sleep. So, taking advantage of the opportunity, Yang had seized Weiss's bed on the ground. Weiss had argued, especially after Yang had rubbed her body all over the girl's pillows. But there wasn't much Weiss could do to stop the blonde.

Blake looked over at the sleeping Yang, her mane of blonde hair visible even in this dark light. Yang was asleep on her back, mouth open slightly and snoring lightly. Blake couldn't help but chuckle lightly, the girls face quite funny. Yang had her arms out, one dangling off the edge of the bed. She looked as chaotic sleeping as she did when she was awake, but that was Yang. It was one of the things Blake liked about her honestly, she had this…positive energy that Blake knew she lacked.

She lay her head back down, sighing quietly. Every time she had the dream, sleep had usually avoided her like the plague. She was tired, but her body was wide awake and ready to either run or fight. She could feel her muscles tensing, despite her urge to just go back to sleep. She closed her eyes. Maybe if she lay like this long enough…

Several minutes passed, and nothing changed. She growled quietly in frustration, sitting back up. If Yang wasn't here, maybe she could have turned on a light and read a book. Of course, she didn't want to wake up her friend. No doubt Yang wouldn't take too kindly to being woken up after finally getting some decent sleep.

She couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Yang. The Blonde was always cheerful. She never had anything to worry about, and she always wore a smile on her face. If she did worry about something, it was usually arbitrary. How she looked in the morning, if her Gauntlets got a scuff on them. Her golden hair being out of place. That long, beautiful hair…

Blake blinked, narrowing her eyes. Where had that come from?

She reluctantly admitted to herself, that Yang was pretty attractive. She'd never tell her, but from her hair, to those purple eyes, Yang was pretty. Beautiful even. Those strong arms, her toned legs and thighs. That smooth, flat stomach…

She shook her head. _"Come on Blake, this isn't helping…"_

She looked toward the door, considering just getting dressed and leaving. She wasn't going to get any sleep at this rate, either worrying about her nightmare or silently drooling over her team mate. Might as well go see what the others were doing at JNPR's.

Blake slinked out of bed, making her way to the wardrobe as quietly as she could. She wasn't wearing much under her night gown, and she was sure Ruby and Weiss wouldn't appreciate her showing up in her P.J's, as well as their friends. She pulled the wardrobe door open slowly, weary of making a noise.

It suddenly let out a loud creak. Blake stopped immediately, freezing. A few seconds passed by, with no further noise. She sighed in relief. Maybe Yang hadn't heard it…

"Hmm…" A quiet, sleepy voice mumbled behind her.

" _Oh damn…"_ Blake thought to herself, looking quietly over her shoulder.

Yang had woken up, and was now leaning up on her elbows. She blinked groggily, her eyes struggling to focus. At first, she looked over at the bed Blake wasn't in anymore, frowning with confusion. Her sleepy eyes eventually found her, blinking several more times.

"Blake?" She mumbled sleepily, rubbing an eye and yawning. "What'cha doing up…?"

Blake hesitated, not sure how to answer. What should she say? What could she say? She didn't want to lie but on the other hand, she really didn't want to tell Yang the truth. She would share the story of Adam, some day. But she wasn't ready. Blake realized she hadn't said anything, and Yang was growing more awake by the second.

"I couldn't sleep." She finally said weakly. "Figured I'd go get some air or something."

Yang narrowed her eyes, faint rings visible underneath. She yawned again, though she looked much more awake now. "Is something wrong…?"

"Its fine Yang, I just need some air," Blake said, turning back to the wardrobe.

Blake pulled out her usual attire, her purple leggings, vest and shirt. She heard Yang sigh, followed by her sheets ruffling. Blake turned back around to find Yang now sitting on the edge of the bed, legs and chest out of the covers. What little light there was, fully showed off the girls strong legs, which were smooth and pale. Her eyes traced up to Yang's stomach and chest, hidden only by her ridiculously tight singlet, and eventually led up to her eyes, those violet orbs frowning at her.

"Come on Blake…don't just run off." She said quietly, still blinking sleep away. "It's just us here, let's talk."

"I don't really want to talk about it," Blake said quietly, her golden eyes locked on her friend's purple ones.

"I didn't say we had to talk about what's bothering you," Yang said with a smile, patting the space beside her. "We can talk about anything. Classes, homework. Jaune's latest attempt to woe Weiss."

Blake laughed quietly, a smile appearing on her lips despite herself. Yang always, _always_ managed to make her smile. It didn't matter if it was some cheesy pun, or a bad joke. She always made Blake feel better, even when she didn't mean too.

"…Alright." Blake said, walking over quietly.

She sat herself down, being conscious of keeping some space between them. She didn't want to weird out Yang by sitting right next to her, or making accidental skin contact. The thought made her blush briefly. She was glad Yang couldn't see in the dark as well as she could.

Even then, Blake could feel the heat radiating off of her. Yang reminded her of an open fire, warm and inviting. The heat was intoxicating, especially now as Blake froze quietly in the night time chill. She had a sudden urge to curl up beside her, but quickly dashed the thought.

" _Inappropriate…"_

Yang chuckled, staring ahead. "You know, I'll never tell Weiss this. But her beds pretty comfy."

"Aren't all the beds the same?" Blake asked. "They're supplied by the school, same mattresses and all."

"It's Weiss," Yang said. "I wouldn't be surprised if she managed to get an 'upgrade'."

Blake smiled, looking down at the floor. "Yeah, you might be right."

"Might be? I know I am." Yang laughed quietly. She looked over at the door. "It's pretty late, guess Ruby and Weiss are staying over at Jaune's room."

"Suppose so," Blake said, before laughing herself. "Otherwise I'm sure Weiss would push you out of the bed when she gets back."

"Honestly, I'm worried she'll come back and do it anyway." Yang joked, shaking her head with a smirk. Her eyes gleamed in the dim light, looking like a pair of large amethysts. Blake caught herself staring again, and quickly looked away.

"You know, Ruby used to have trouble sleeping," Yang said suddenly. Blake snapped her head back, listening quietly.

"It was after Summer passed. Poor kid was torn up. Don't get me wrong, we all were, but I think it hit her harder." Yang explained, smiling sadly. "She used to wander around the house at night, as if she'd find her in the kitchen making a late night coffee."

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Blake said, frowning to herself. Yang didn't usually talk about these kinds of subjects, and the look on her face made Blake want to reach out and touch her. Hug her, hold her hand. But again, she didn't want to cross a line.

"Don't be, I'm fine," Yang said. "I always had to be the tough one, because if I didn't, who would. You know?" She said, blinking several times. This time, it wasn't because she was tired. "Anyway, I eventually figured out a solution. When Ruby would wander, I'd get up and bring her back to my bed. I'd hold her until she fell asleep, then put her back in her bed."

Yang paused, looking up at the ceiling. "I think…it helped her, you know? Like, reminded her of our mom…"

Blake couldn't help herself anymore. She hesitantly reached out to Yang's hand, which rested beside her on the bed. She placed her cold hand on top of Yang's, which were very warm. She ran her thumb over Yang's hand lightly.

"I'm sorry that happened to you both. I had no idea." Blake mumbled.

Yang didn't react, at first. But then she looked over at Blake, her usual grin in place of the shaky one she'd been wearing. "Don't worry about me, I'm the tough one remember? I'm supposed to be helping you, not making you feel sorry for me."

"You are helping, actually," Blake said. "I'm feeling a lot better."

"Well that doesn't fill me with confidence." Yang laughed, moving her hand.

Blake thought she was moving it away, but Yang actually placed her hand back down on top. Her palm was even warmer, and the feeling of her soft warm skin was intoxicating. Blake had to resist the urge to shiver, trying her best to give away no clues as to how Yang was really making her body feel.

"Geeze you're freezing," Yang commented, copying Blake's thumb action from before. "Are you always this cold?"

"More or less," Blake said, shrugging. She sighed, moving her hand away, despite her entire being saying not too. "Thanks for the talk, it helped. Really. I'll let you get back to sleep."

Yang chuckled. "Actually, I had a different idea."

Blake frowned. "Hmm?"

Yang shrugged, looking around the room as she spoke. "I didn't bring that sob story up for no reason you know. I thought…well guessed really. That maybe…I don't know, if it worked for Ruby, it might work for you."

Blake felt her heart skip a beat. "Pardon?"

Yang laughed, rolling her eyes. "Your reaction. We're friends, we can share a bed without it getting weird, right?"

"Why would you offer though?" Blake asked, palms suddenly growing a little sweaty.

Yang gave her a look. "Come on Blake."

Blake's nerves grew even more. "What…?"

"You had a bad dream, I can tell," Yang said, and Blake breathed a sigh of relief. "I figured, if it helped Ruby, it might work for you. Besides, you could use some warming up."

Blake blushed, and was again thankful Yang couldn't see in the dark. "You…sure?"

"What? That it will work?" Yang asked, shrugging. "I don't have a clue, I mean you're not really a small child. It's more of a guess."

"No, that you're ok with it?" Blake asked. "I don't want to impose or anything…"

Yang scoffed, slumping back down on the bed. "Please. I'm sure you'd do it for me."

" _You have no idea…"_ Blake thought, keeping it to herself.

Yang chuckled. "Besides, imagine Weiss's face when she walks back in and see us both in her bed. Now that's a face I'd pay to see."

"Well…" Blake mumbled. There really wasn't a downside to any of this, and besides, what was the worst that could happen? "I guess it's worth a try. I'm not going to ruin your sleep am I?"

Yang was already crawling back into the bed, covers partly over her. "I can sleep anywhere, nothing to worry about kitty cat."

Blake chuckled, smiling to herself. Yang lifted the covers invitingly, wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive manner. "Lay with me Miss Belladonna."

Blake laughed, Yang's face too much for her to handle. The whole situation had escalated so quickly, and now she was doing something she had only dreamed off before. Yang laughed too, patting the empty spot.

"Hurry up, you're letting the heat out."

"Alright…" Blake said, managing to stop her breathy laughs. She hesitated only a second longer, before leaning down and sliding herself under the covers.

Blake felt warm everywhere. Yang had radiated heat all throughout the bed, saturating the pillows, sheets and covers. Blake had never felt so warm, or snug. She also realized Yang had been right, Weiss's bed was far more comfortable than her own. That sneaky heiress…

"Thanks Yang…" Blake said quietly, laying with her back to the girl. As much as she wanted to snuggle up, she didn't want to make this awkward. "I think I needed this…"

"No worries…" Yang said tiredly, yawning behind her. "Though, you're still freezing."

"Yeah, sorry…"

Yang chuckled tiredly, obviously partly asleep already. "It's cool…I'll fix it…"

Before Blake could ask how, she felt two soft, warm arms wrap around her stomach. She stiffened, the feeling of a warm chest pressing into her back making her want to melt. Yang's body touched her in nearly every location, sending all sorts of…interesting feelings through her skin. Yang's stomach was pressed against her lower back, her arms brushed against Blake's own stomach, the touch like pleasant fire. Her legs were sort of intertwined, pressing lightly in Blake's, and even Yang's feet touched the bottom of Blake's. No spot went unloved.

Blake could feel Yang's breath close to her neck, making her shiver lightly. Blake didn't know how to react, or if she should move. Her mind wasn't working as it usually did, sharp brain turning to mush. Yang mumbled something into Blake's hair, sounding mostly asleep.

"Sorry…?" Blake asked quietly.

Yang yawned, speaking a little louder. "Relax…you're not gonna sleep if you stay…like an icicle…"

Blake blinked, swallowing louder than she should have. Thank god Yang was asleep, hopefully she wouldn't remember much of this conversation. And she was right, Blake knew she wouldn't get any rest if she remained rigid. Then again, she wasn't sure she wanted sleep anymore…

Blake sighed, letting her body melt at the multiple touches. She placed her hands on Yang's arms, holding them in place. A smile fell on her lips, and she suddenly felt something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Safe.

"Night Yang…" Blake whispered, her mind beginning to slow down as sleep tried to claim her.

"…G'night…" She breathed, beginning to snore a few seconds later.

Blake laughed, snuggling into Yang just a little more. Even if Yang didn't think of this the way she did, this was nice. This was exactly what she needed, and for the first time in a long while, Blake knew she would sleep well. Yang's presence erased any fear, any worries, and replaced them with warm, fuzzy thoughts with a quiet yawn of her own, Blake closed her eyes and drifted off, her mind and body at peace.


End file.
